


[Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent (multi-chapter)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, Fusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Snake Crowley, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: AU, retelling of “Beauty and the Beast”. Quite honestly, sending Aziraphale off into the forest to be held hostage by a giant snake in a cursed castle isn’t even the worst thing Gabriel’s ever done to him, and at least it means a change of scene. But then neither the snake nor the castle turn out to be quite what he’s expecting…
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rose and the Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475672) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



This is a gorgeous story and I've had a lot of fun reading it. More updates to come as I finish each chapter. Thank you to Atalan for giving me permission to narrate. :) I hope you all enjoy it, too. 

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f1kVEABA22JwESopD6lvKC8mvR8LJQgn/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink:The Rose and the Serpent Ch1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f1kVEABA22JwESopD6lvKC8mvR8LJQgn/view?usp=sharing)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


	2. [Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Aziraphale learns more about the castle and its occupants, and there is much cake.

The story continues! It's so much fun to play Crowley and Aziraphale's voices, to say nothing of Anathema and Newt, but I think my neighbors are starting to believe my unit is haunted - - too many voices, not enough people living here to account for them. 

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lqYD9QC9F8AREXzwBbnHNSdvsju6n8AX/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink:The Rose and the Serpent Ch2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lqYD9QC9F8AREXzwBbnHNSdvsju6n8AX/view?usp=sharing)

Enjoy!

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


	3. [Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Aziraphale is convinced to stay awhile, explores the castle with Crowley, and stumbles across several mysteries...

Trying to keep to a Monday post schedule for this. :) Snuck in right under the midnight wire! 

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vxMew9KoS21BxrLiUVGBMw6ayU_mYV9_/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink:The Rose and the Serpent Ch3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vxMew9KoS21BxrLiUVGBMw6ayU_mYV9_/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you for all of your comments and kudos. They are much appreciated *Crowley wink, smirk* 

Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


	4. [Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent, Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there is much reading, a bit of an argument, and Aziraphale makes an amazing discovery.

I had a lot of fun going "NGK!" (you'll know the part when you hear it). I might put up a blooper reel at the end of this series; I've collected some really funny bloopers so far, and would love to share them with you all. 

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xF7Z7XXw8XAmLh2zY0ILvWgnpzqp65XZ/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink:The Rose and the Serpent Ch4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xF7Z7XXw8XAmLh2zY0ILvWgnpzqp65XZ/view?usp=sharing)

Enjoy.

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


	5. [Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent, Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Crowley and Aziraphale have a conversation, bad rumors "couldn't've happened to a lovelier set of people", and Anathema can be bribed with a new cloak.

This took me a long time! Lol.  
Happy Holidays, everyone. My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I hope to be able to multi-task better between work and home in the new year.

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/17Jya5E52ENLpTP2sYIJ0ip1P99wMLyxW/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: The Rose and the Serpent_Ch 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17Jya5E52ENLpTP2sYIJ0ip1P99wMLyxW/view?usp=sharing)

Stay safe out there, and thank you for your wonderful comments. They keep me going when the work-life balance becomes greatly skewed.

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


	6. [Podfic] The Rose and the Serpent, Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Crowley gets snarky, Aziraphale tries to help, and some mixed feelings are had about freedom, duty, and choice.

I hope everyone is staying safe out there. Stressful times call for another podfic chapter of "The Rose and The Serpent". <3 Please enjoy.

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hUf9Um2jjv6JWtzC3d8IfGpdsdHzu77z/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: The Rose and the Serpent_Ch6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hUf9Um2jjv6JWtzC3d8IfGpdsdHzu77z/view?usp=sharing)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
